Forge
'Forge '''is a character roleplayed by Ghostly in game. Forge is a Bandosian cyclops that was brought over to the mainland by members of the Warrior's Guild. Upon arriving at Port Sarim, Forge managed to escape his captors. Not long after his arrival into the mainland, battles broke out between Bandos and Armadyl. Forge immediatly got involved and joined the Bandosian faction. Forge was responsible for the construction of weapons and armor for the war god's hordes. During the last week of the war, Forge and many others were ordered to gather as much divine energy as possible. The Bandosians failed to gain the amount of energy to power The Scarecrow, resulting in Bandos' demise. Saddened by the death of his god, the cyclopean smith joined the Chosen Battalion in hopes of redeeming himself. Personality Forge tends to be quiet and shy towards strangers. He can be described as a gentle giant when he is not engaging himself in combat or isn't thinking about food. Forge considers himself the strongest in the Chosen Battalion and is quite full of himself. The cyclops takes pride in his natural talents, which include smithing weapons and being a natural taste tester. The cyclopean smith loves making new friends, especiallly if they've proven their strength in combat. Appearance Like all cyclops, Forge has one large eye in the middle of his forehead. During his youth, his face was severely scarred in a smithing accident. Forge wears a mask which is made up of various pieces of brown cloth and fur, which he believes it makes his appearance more fearsome. The cyclops' attire consists of a leather and fur sleeveless tunic and a kilt. Forge tends to keep his weapons and creations at his side, which he believes it gives him luck, especially his hand crafted stone sword adorned with the symbol of Bandos. History Cyclosis Our story begins on the Island of Cyclosis in the Wushanko Isles. The squealing of a one eyed baby shook the trees asunder. He goes by many names; man eater, one eye'd idiot, and dimwit. But he is none of them, he is Forge. The cyclops' childhood was rather dull in the eyes of others, but to Forge, it was full of excitement and wonderful adventures that could captivate even the strongest and hardiest of warriors. But his stories will be told another day. Throughout his youth, Forge constantly competed with his fellow siblings in order to gain his parents' affections. Forge was considered the second best out of the group. Being the second best was totally unacceptable to Forge, he wanted to be ''the best. Forge worked his poor little arms off to create the perfect weapon in order to please his parents. The cyclops failed to defeat his older brother. Overwelmed with sadness and dozens of other emotions, Forge ran away from home. Captured Forge travelled throughout the island until he reached a nearby port. The poachers that have recently arrived there took down the one eyed beast with little effort, due to Forge being confused. Upon being bound in chains, Forge was shoved into a cage within a ship. He then wailed in anger and confusion. Someone told him to shut up. It was one of his brothers, Hammer. Hammer explained that he followed Forge after he ran away and got captured too. Several men pulled dark cloth around the cages and the ship slowly began to move... Escape After what seemed like weeks out at sea, the ship finally stopped. Hammer spoke to Forge, instructing him to run while he came up with he distracted their captors. Hammer bit off his chains and threw open the doors of their cages. He then went on a rampage on the ship. Forge ran as fast as he could, knocking down several men. Forge travelled through the forests east of Port Sarim and went north. He has never been so alone. The Bird A few days after his escape, Forge noticed a giant tower rising out of the ground. On top, he saw a huge warrior clad in armor. He knew this had to be the Big High War God. Forge joined Bandos' forces as a caravan bodyguard. Forge picked up a goblin runt and placed him on his shoulders. He now had a new friend. Forge thought that guarding things was dumb and wanted to fight. So he wandered off and came across an Armadylean caravan. Forge walked up to the divine energy cart and flipped it over. He then swung his meaty fists at each Armadylean diviner and bodyguard. The cyclops enjoyed beating things to a pulp. His victory was cut short as a giant metal golem came out of nowhere and punched him in the face, forcing him to retreat. The Beast Forging New Friendships Gonna Fly Now Recent Events Trivia *Forge has three brothers; Hammer, Anvil, and Furnace. *Despite his fierce personality and appearance, Forge enjoys making swords and watching birds in his free time. Category:Characters Category:Cyclopes Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Smith Category:Bandosian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles